masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gobier182/I was Banned from the BSN for this Statement
I sent this message to Stanley Woo whom I've had a very polite conversation with before about other situations. When I was banned I sent him this message below. I also list what I went through in order to catalogue the events in order to have everything ready just in case I have to take legal action. Please read and spread the message. This cannot be an acceptable level to ban someone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I am Ashamed but not at Myself I wrote a sentence that is not obtrusive or mean at all to your corporation yet I was blocked from posting a thread or replying in a forum because of it. Here is the proof: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/347/index/9641187 Here is the quote: In my best Sir Alec Guinness impression: Which means EA has won. Then there would be no one who could stand against the Empire. I hope that due to our past cordial conversation that we can determine why, per new User Agreements, this is unacceptable language. If it happens to be an illegitimate ban I hope we can resolve this peacefully. If that cannot be made, I will take this to legal representation to determine whether or not this is acceptable rights by your parent company and determine based upon the first amendment of the United States if this is a valid restriction of my right to free speech. I will not backdown as I do not see how this violates any rules of the new User Agreement. I will also mention how this came not a month before the release of Mass Effect 3 (which many members of the BSN are not happy with at all) and the reason this new User Agreement was put forth due to the anger and vocalization of that anger in a previous title under your parent company in DA 2. Here's the proof of that: http://gamingbolt.com/ea-bans-player-from-playing-dragon-age-2-for-calling-them-devil Again, I have valid evidence to point that your company invalidly banned me from writing, for the moment, at the very least. If this does not change in cordial discussions I will take this to legal authorities and if they deem this case has merit I will take EA for all it's worth for curbing my freedom. I will also get in contact with the fan who was banned for voicing their displeasure over Dragon Age 2. Mr. Woo I hope you have a good day. Sincerely, please have a good day. You are employed by a company I once adored. Now, I am ashamed that I could love a company like a husband can love a wife believing that they could never cheat on them. Needless to say, this feels like a divorce and it will hurt no matter how cordial it is. Message can be found here: http://social.bioware.com/user_messages_view.php?b=1&pmconvo_id=496479#bottom All Pacific Standard Time Noticed I was banned at- 12:35 p.m. March 5th, 2012 Messaged Stanley Woo at- 1 p.m. the same day Messaged Wolf_00 at 1:05 p.m. the same day as to why I was banned Created a blog on Mass Effect Wiki at 1:26 p.m.the same day Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts